


Anticipation

by finereluctance



Series: The White Swallow [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous hookup, Closeted Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sex Club, Threesome - M/M/M, closeted royal, water tribe special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: Iroh is on a diplomatic mission to the Northern Water Tribe and finds himself in need of a little stress relief. Thankfully the White Swallow has a club in Agna Qel'a that he can slip away to for an evening of pleasure and relief.
Series: The White Swallow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973116
Kudos: 5





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Canon, Iroh is late 20s in this one.

Iroh pulled on the borrowed Water Tribe parka, thankful he’d be able to blend in a bit more with the deep purple seal skins rather than his crimson parka that he wore as an emissary of the Fire Nation. It would be obvious enough he wasn’t Water Tribe, but he didn’t need to draw too much attention to himself by wearing the colors of his home when there were only a handful of Fire Nation delegates in town to make trade agreements. The fur-lined hood would hide enough of his face, though it was a far cry from the hat and high collar he preferred when visiting the White Swallow in Republic City or Caldera.

He waited until it was late enough that most of Chief Unalaq’s guests would have retired to their rooms to keep warm before he headed out as an icy chill settled over Agna Qel’a. He took now familiar pathways and bridges, carefully navigating around the canals so as not to slip and fall in. Talk about a mood killer.

His body was already thrumming with anticipation and the low-burning ache for release as it had been most of the day. 

Iroh had been invited to sauna with the water tribe delegates when their negotiations had come to a standstill that morning - he’d been aware it was always an option, but had never participated in the practice. As it was explained to him, when resolution was unable to be reached or tempers flared, the assembly would adjourn to the sauna together, and remain there until the problem was resolved. The steam from the natural hot springs was said to calm and grant perspective from the spirits, and so when their trade negotiation stood at an impasse, the assembly chose to adjourn to the sauna. 

He hadn’t realized, however, that the Northern Water Tribe sauna tradition was fully nude. So Iroh had spent nearly six hours in a steaming, warm room surrounded by a dozen fit Water Tribesmen who were all very well-endowed, giving more legitimacy to the rumors whispered across the world. Respectful of the more conservative Fire Nation culture, Iroh and the Fire Nation Ambassador had both worn towels wrapped around themselves, but that didn’t stop Iroh’s dick from twitching more than once with interest throughout their ongoing discussion. When they’d finally wrapped for the day he’d hurried back to his rooms to rub one out and hoped to be done with it, but it hadn’t been enough to quiet that ongoing thrum of arousal that had burned all day.

The entrance to the White Swallow was almost identical to the establishments he had entered before - the front door marked with a simple image of a White Swallow opened onto a hallway with multiple identical doors. A bouncer stood beside an otherwise indistinguishable door. Iroh kept his head down as he approached, pulled two bills from a deep pocket in his parka and handed them over. He wasn’t concerned about the tip being twice the entry cost, he was concerned that someone might talk about the pale-skinned stranger who entered such an establishment.

The interior of the club was as every other establishment of this sort, the only real difference being that the ice walls were hung with heavy skins and furs to contain the warmth generated from bodies inside. It was smaller than the clubs in Republic City and Caldera too, Iroh noted, less tables in the bar area, smaller dance floor, but more space for other activities along the walls. There were enough people he wasn’t too worried about having trouble finding a partner tonight, and his dick twinged as he surveyed the room. Fuck, it had been a while since he’d partaken in this particular pleasure in life.

After taking a light blue ribbon and tying it around his left wrist, Iroh made his way to the bar for a scotch. Where there were less tables in the bar area, there were more low benches and chairs draped in furs, giving a full view of the room. Iroh took to one of these chairs, his legs sprawled comfortably open, a silent invitation as he sipped his scotch with his left hand, his ribbon prominently displayed. 

Where in Republic City, the far wall was often obscured by low light and the large dance floor in the middle, the size of this Swallow meant all activities closer together. Seated in the bar area, Iroh had a full view of the dozen men, stripped down to just their trousers on the dance floor. Hands, mouths, hips on one another as they danced close together, their bodies moved together in grinding, sinuous motions. Iroh’s cock was fully on board and eagerly pushed up against the fabric of his trousers. With a low moan, he tugged the lower edge of his parka up to his waist to rub himself lightly through the thick fabric. 

Unintentionally, the way he leaned back in the chair and rubbed slowly at the growing bulge in his trousers put him on delicious display for the room, and he felt the flush rise in his cheeks when the gaze of a couple dancers fell on his lap. He shifted under the attention and pulled his hood a little further forward, but let their gaze give him a boldness he didn’t often display in places like this. He ran his hand more firmly over the length of his cloth-covered cock, making it quite obvious for his spectators that he knew he was being observed.

His gaze slipped to their hips where both men were wearing incredibly tight pants. The taller man danced behind the other, his hand firmly placed over the thick line of his partner’s clearly erect cock and matched the movements of his hand to Iroh’s. Iroh watched with growing desire as he teased the shorter man along; their hips continued to rock together as the more dominant man ground his hips firmly against his partner’s ass and his mouth latched to the shorter man’s throat, all the while they watched Iroh stroke himself with teasing lightness.

Iroh couldn’t help when his gaze slid away from the dancing couple - the view was arousing, but neither of them were wearing ribbons so he knew they had no intention of actually leaving the dance floor to engage him. They were putting on a show and liked to be watched, which he would settle for if no one else found interest in him, but he already knew he needed more than his own hand that night or else he wouldn’t have risked going out. He had to bite back a moan when his attention was caught by the men beyond the dancers. There were dozens of men fucking in all manner of arrangements, fully on display in ways that he rarely let himself look at in the dim lighting of Republic City’s Swallow. 

On his knees on thick furs, Iroh caught the gaze of a beautiful water tribesman with long, thick hair that was getting fucked from behind. He was fully naked and stretched out like a cat, his arms low and his chest nearly on the fur while his ass was raised up behind him, his hips gripped tight by dark hands as he was fucked steadily. Iroh couldn’t look away, his attention was not on the man doing the fucking, but the man being fucked and the look on his face - completely blissed out, his head tilted to the side so it rested on his arm and gave him a clear view across the room to where Iroh was seated.

Iroh’s cock jumped under his hand when he realized, and the man’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. The man panted softly, his body rocked with the force of the thrusts behind him, and strong hands pulled on his hair to force gasps to fall from his lips. He licked again at his lips, his attention fully on Iroh rather than the man behind him.

Emboldened by the attention the man paid him, Iroh’s hand slid up to his waistband to undo the button and the clasps there before it slipped inside the fabric to draw his cock out into the low light of the room. He hissed at the coolness of the air, but a new flood of heat rushed to his cock when the man watching him licked his lips suggestively, and the hiss faded to a groan. He could see an orange ribbon tied around the right wrist of the man on his knees and he prayed to the spirits that he would be done with his current partner soon and still be up for helping Iroh out. 

Iroh finished his scotch as he began to stroke over the length of his cock, his gaze never wavered from the man’s mouth, which had fallen open in a lewd need to be filled. He shifted to get more comfortable, spreading his legs wider so he could stroke all the way to the base and back up with a twist over the head. The man watched him and swallowed obscenely each time Iroh’s hand twisted on the upstroke and Iroh burned with the need to get that pretty mouth on his cock.

The man clearly had the same desire. When Iroh groaned low, the man reached behind himself to still the movements of the man behind him. Iroh watched curiously, rubbing his thumb over his tip to smear the precum, unwilling to continue stroking as the attention was pulled away from him. The man pushed up to kneel, sitting back on the other man’s cock and twisted to say something. Iroh’s gaze slid down to take in the grey ribbon wrapped around the base of his cock, a ribbon color and placement he was not familiar with - but he was deeply pleased when the two men separate, though the one who had held his attention gave a low, keening whine of loss when he pulled away. 

Iroh could immediately see why, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from growing wide when he saw just how big the other man was who had been buried inside him. Fuck, Iroh had never seen or even heard of a dick that size! Suddenly cowed by the other man’s sheer size - he had both a dark blue and mustard colored ribbon around his left wrist - Iroh felt foolish and embarrassed by his arousal. He was half tempted to just shove his cock away and leave right at that moment, but the man who’d been watching him had risen on shaky legs and started walking towards him. Trapped under the continued attention of the man, Iroh stayed where he was, his face growing warmer the nearer the man got - he was beautiful, with delicate features but broad-shouldered and toned as all water tribesmen tended to be. 

“Come with me,” the man’s voice was like velvet as he knelt in front of Iroh. He didn’t try to meet Iroh’s eyes, his attention was fully on the cock in front of him that he so clearly wanted. “I’m dying to get my mouth on you.” 

Iroh felt his mouth go dry as the man leaned forward to give the tip a kitten lick, taking the drop of precum that was gathering there with a soft moan. His cock twitched at the contact and he was unable to reply, his brain cut out when the man reached out to gently remove Iroh’s hand from his own cock and drew both of them to their feet. 

Naked as the day he was born, with his cock standing proud, the man led Iroh across the room and back to the furs where he’d been enjoying himself before. The other man still sat there, knelt back and stroked his cock in consideration as they approached. Iroh didn’t look at him, his attention was fully on the man whose hand tightened on his and tugged him down onto soft, warm furs. He didn’t have much say in how his body was arranged, the man who had retrieved him was clearly running this show, but Iroh found he didn’t mind in the slightest. With Iroh laid out on his back on the furs, the man shoved Iroh’s parka up to expose his stomach and let Iroh hide in the fabric. 

The man settled between Iroh’s thighs, his body stretched back out the way he had been before, only this time his hands were pressed to Iroh’s stomach rather than furs, and his mouth slid down over Iroh’s cock, filling what had once been empty. Iroh felt the large hands of the other man adjust his legs so he could get back into position, but that was the last thing he was aware of beyond the hot, wet heat of the man’s mouth around him. He melted under the attention, his body trembled and he reached for the man’s hair to sink his fingers into the thick braid and hold tight.

The mouth on his cock slid down unexpectedly when the man’s other partner thrust back inside and Iroh’s cry was muffled in the fabric of his parka as his cock was swallowed to the hilt. Iroh was nearly overwhelmed already, after the slow build-up of arousal throughout the day and the teasing they’d been engaged with before. His fingers tightened in the man’s hair and there was a deep hum of approval in the man’s throat that sent a spike of pleasure through Iroh’s body.

“Fuck,” he cursed out a groan as the man’s other partner set a punishing pace and fucked into the man’s body relentlessly, no longer the steady rock of hips Iroh had watched earlier. The man’s lips stretched over Iroh’s cock, the movement of their bodies never allowing him to pull more than an inch of two off Iroh’s cock before he was slammed forward again, Iroh’s cock hitting the back of his throat on each thrust from the man behind him. It was everything Iroh wanted when he left the palace, his mind blissfully blank as his attention was consumed by the hot mouth wrapped around him.

There was no responsibility like this; Iroh found he could relax entirely under the man’s attention as he gave and took what he wanted from Iroh’s body. The man’s eyes rolled back in bliss and he took his own pleasure from this act of being impaled from both sides. Unable to watch his expression any longer for fear of it ending too soon, Iroh closed his eyes and panted raggedly, his own hips rocked up in time with the thrusts of the other man until the pace was too erratic for Iroh to match.

The long-haired water tribesman swallowed compulsively around Iroh’s cock as an ongoing whine of need and approval vibrated through him to draw Iroh quickly to the edge even as he tried to hold back a little longer in the strung out state of pleasure. The other man came first, when he suddenly pulled out of the man they were both fucking and spilled across the dark, naked skin of his back and ass in thick ropes. The man scratched and scrambled at Iroh’s stomach for something to hold, to steady himself as he shuddered under the other man’s completion and cried out around Iroh’s cock at the sudden, unexpected emptiness. The cry was verbalized when the man was pulled off Iroh’s cock by his hair.

“Beg real good, pretty boy, finish him off so he comes on your face,” the other man’s voice growled low and brought Iroh’s attention back to the position he was in.

A slender hand with long, water bender fingers wrapped around Iroh’s cock; the man stroked him off quickly as words fell from the mouth that hovered just out of reach of his cock. His voice was raw and ragged, wrecked from the cock that had been buried down his throat, “Please, please, want your cock… so pretty… come for me, yeah, wanna swallow you and that pretty cock.” Iroh couldn’t listen to the words themselves, he was lost on the rough sound of the man’s voice as the clever, cool fingers tugged him over the edge until he came hard with a muffled cry, across the man’s face and hair.

Exhausted, he laid there and panted for a moment, his mind lost in the sea of pleasure.

“Clean him up,” the other man’s voice murmured and soft kitten licks lapped at Iroh’s cock, catching any trace that had missed.

Iroh shuddered and groaned at the extra stimulation, but it only lasted a moment until those cool hands tucked him away and fixed his pants and parka. He laid there another minute, so the man could finish and walk away.

“He’s gonna be so proud of his little cumslut,” the other man praised the man who had sucked Iroh off within an inch of his life. “Took two of us without getting cum greedy tonight. Go on now, go show him how pretty you look covered in it.”

Iroh felt their shared partner depart without another word, but he was surprised when the other man caught his hand and pulled him up, first to sit and then to stand. Iroh managed to keep his hood up, but just barely. “Get out of here, Fire Nation,” the other man’s voice was low so no one else could hear him. They stood close together and the man easily had half a foot on Iroh, making him feel dwarfed by another man for a rare moment in his life. “Anyone else gets a look at that soft skin of yours and they’re gonna start whispering like the gossiping hens they are.”

Iroh dropped his head to leave quickly after a warning like that. His heart pounded in his chest, he thought it had been a mistake to go out that night, but the other man’s hand on his wrist held him back a moment longer. His voice was thick and husky when he lowered his mouth near Iroh’s ear, “You ever want more than a blow, find me next time. I’ll do you real good.”

He trembled at the idea, at the mere implication of giving himself to anyone, much less a cock that big. Oh how his body burned with anticipation at the very thought. Without a word in response, Iroh pulled away and left the room quickly. He needed to get back. There was a bottle of scotch with his name on it that waited for him, and he desperately needed to erase this night from his mind or he would dwell on it every night he stroked himself off.

Try as he might, he never quite forgot. And on the stray occasion, when he’d had just enough alcohol to allow himself to think back and block out the panicked voice in his mind, he thought about what it might feel like to give himself for someone else’s pleasure like that.


End file.
